livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Rae, the Brave/Page 1
Cold Opening Part 1 The story opens up with the narrator declaring Sheila Rae's fearlessness towards everything. Sheila Rae claims she loves spiders, which her sister Louise responds by daring her to kiss it. Sheila Rae happily obliges, and shocks Louise. Part 2 The narrator continues by stating she isn't afraid of the dark. Louise walks up to Sheila Rae's bed while she's sleeping, nervously asking her if she's resting. Sheila Rae then startles Louise after waking up in response, prompting her to claim "it's just the dark". Part 3 The narrator keeps on by stating she isn't afraid of thunderstorms. Louise is startled by the lightning, but Sheila Rae is fascinated by it. Intro The narrator concludes by stating she isn't afraid of the big black dog at the end of her block. We then witness Sheila Rae desperately trying to free Louise's teddy bear from the clutches of the dog. Click Point List * Doghouse roof: The roof changes styles with each click; the first iteration is red semicircular shingles, the second is reminiscent of scales seen on fish, the third has crooked green shingles, and the final is a snowy Christmas-style. * Water bowl text: Capone's (the dog) name is read aloud. * Water bowl: A frog jumps on Capone's nose, then on top of the roof. He then dives into the bowl. If the roof has not been clicked on at this point, he will use a shingle as a diving board. * Flowers: Two flowers begin to sing a tune, when the third one interrupts with a very obnoxiously loud reciting of "Swanee River". She then giggles and claims she was accidentally singing the wrong song. * Bone: A stray dog (a recurring character in the story) taunts Capone and steals his bone. From the second time onward, clicking the same area has him peak back again. * Butterfly: The butterfly first lands on Capone's nose, then flies away all to a fluttery tune. This is the running gag in the story. * Soccer Ball: A groundhog stands on the ball and starts rolling around on top of it in a balancing act fashion. He then crashes off-screen and moans. * Left bird: The bird on the left starts to taunt Capone, but just when she claims she's not scared, Capone growls at her and sends her flying back in fear. * Right bird: The bird on the right tells Sheila Rae to pull harder, and the two then start helping her out. She then briefly ends up pulling the teddy bear free, with the birds laughing at the aftermath. * Hole: A groundhog pops out, and Capone growls at him. He responds by holding up a sign saying "HELP" and running away. * Capone's head: Sheila Rae yanks Louise's teddy free, and Capone sings My Life's a Dog. * Capone's back: Capone scratches an itch. * Teddy bear: Louise's teddy squeals, sending her in a fit of worry. * Louise: Louise gets too afraid to watch, and hides behind the doghouse. * Sheila Rae: Sheila Rae insists Capone doesn't scare her and continues trying to break Louise's teddy free. * Bushes: The neighbors accidentally throw their ball into the yard, and ask Sheila Rae to get it for them. She claims she's busy and tells them to get it themselves, but they're all too afraid to go. * Tree bark: Wendell pops out from behind and encourages Capone, which annoys Sheila Rae. When Capone barks though, he darts off. * Treetop: A cat pops out and asks if Capone is still there. Another one pops out and tells him yes, which a multitude of other cats then pop out and all groan in unison. Outro Sheila Rae continues trying her hardest to get Louise's teddy back and warns Capone that it's not his. After struggling a little more, she finally gets it back and pulls it away before Capone snatches it again, relieving Louise. Category:Programmer Category:Music